This invention relates to a coffee beans roasting device, and more particularly to a coffee beans roasting device comprising a roasting body, a rotary drum supported inside of the roasting body to rotate in a horizontal attitude and accommodating the coffee beans and stirring it, infrared heaters disposed on an inner wall surface of the roasting body to surround the rotary drum to apply the radiant heat to the coffee beans in the rotary drum, and a mechanism for circulating a hot air of the rotary drum into the roasting body to utilize a heat energy effectively.
Heretofore, the systems of roasting the coffee beans are roughly classified to a gas heating system and a hot air system. The gas heating system is to expose the coffee beans directly to the heat source so that only the surfaces of the beans tend to scorch, and moreover the control of the roasting temperatures is difficult and irregular roasting occurs easily which are drawbacks. Also, the hot air system enables the roasting of the coffee beans uniformly as compared with the gas heating system but a large amount of hot air and relatively longer hours are required which increases the thermal energy cost and moreover, is the time consuming for the roasting which is not preferable in the mass production which are also drawbacks.